A Little Soul
by TheScaryLittleGhostGirl
Summary: AU. Greg Lestrade and his wife Sophie have a very content life with their two adopted kids Sally and Andy. What happens when Sophie decides to adopt another little boy by the name of Sherlock. rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**I know "NOT ANOTHER STORY!" I'm sorry, I had to do it, I really did. **

**It's another AU story as well **

**Title: A Little Soul **

**Plot: Greg Lestrade and his wife Sophie have a very content life with their two adopted kids. What happens when Sophie decides to foster another little boy by the name of Sherlock.**

**Characters/Pairings: parent!Lestrade/OC, kid!Sherlock/kid!John, and also featuring kid!Sally ands kid!Anderson (who I decided to name Andy) **

**Not sure what rating I'm going to give this, it may start out low at get higher, not completely sure **

**I basically just thought "What if Lestrade was Sherlock's dad?" and this just escalated from there.**

**I realise I should be focusing on my already existing stories like a good girl would, but I just can't help it **

**I stole the title from a song by my beloved Pulp**

**So here it is.**

**Enjoy!**

**Love Micky xx**

**A Little Soul**

For my dad, who rather creepily also happens to be called Greg 

Chapter 1 

Sophie first brought up adopting again on a normal May afternoon. Nothing particularly reverting or exiting had happened that day to Greg's knowledge. He had had a pretty average day: arrested two people, filed several reports, popped to the shops after work to buy milk and bread before picking up Sally and Andy from school. Nothing exiting or reverting had from that.

It had all gone a little something like this:

"Hi Greg. How was your day? What do you want for dinner? Can you take Sally and Andy out shopping for new school shoes this weekend? I was thinking maybe we should adopt again."

And Greg's reply had been a little something like this:

"Hi Sophie. Fine. Don't mind. Sure. WHAT?"

It had been years since Sophie had even mentioned adopting. Not since they had taken Sally home for the first time nearly five years ago.

It wasn't exactly like they were strangers to adoption. When Sophie had been a young girl, she had sustained an injury that meant she would never be able to bear her own child. She couldn't have been any older than eight or nine and she had been out horse riding, which had always been a passion of hers, she had fallen and the horse had kicked her, damaging her womb meaning she was unable to have children of her own. When she and Greg had first started considering starting a family they had seen many doctors but nothing could be done, it was impossible for Sophie to ever have a baby.

That was when adoption had been brought up. The idea had first been planted into Sophie's head by a woman who she worked with who was also unable to have children.

Everything had been taken care of, permission had been granted and in less than a year they adopted a baby boy from birth, they had named him Andy and they had loved him as much as they would have loved any child. They had adopted Sally a year or two later. Sally had been given up for adoption at only eleven months old by a family that were unable to support her. Sally and Andy were mere months apart and they had all welcomed Sally into their home just as they had with Andy.

It had been a joy to raise Sally and Andy. He and Sophie had held them when they cried in the night, fed them, rocked them to sleep, sang to them when they were tired, taught them to walk, heard their first words, nursed them through chicken pox, held tight to their hands on the first day of school, gripped tightly to their bikes so as to stop them falling over.

Greg loved both his kids very much, he loved his wife and he loved his job. He just loved his life. I mean, what wasn't to love? He had never really thought there was something missing. There wasn't anything missing. Nothing at all.

Sophie had looked slightly disappointed by his reaction. Greg hated seeing her upset. It made him think about all those times he had held her whilst she cried about never being able to have a child of her own before they had adopted Andy.

They he began to think. There couldn't be any harm in adopting another child. He loved his kids, them and Sophie meant the whole world to him. What harm could one more in his life cause?

He nodded.

Sophie beamed at her husband "Thank you Greg." she whispered, tears of joy glistening in her wide chocolate brown eyes "Thank you." she kissed him, continuing to mumble her thanks and 'I love yous' into his shoulder as she held him tight "Thank you."

**Please review! **

**Chapter 2 on the way **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2! Yippee! **

**And I haven't been forgetting about my other stories, I am working on. Promise, scouts honour (I was never a scout). **

**Back to this story.**

**Oh and btw if you're wondering why I named Greg's wife Sophie, it's because my sister Sophie has a really big crush on Rupert Graves (sorry for just sharing that with the world Soph), so yeah that's why **

**Sorry that last chapter was a rather short one, this one will be longer **

**Enjoy!**

**Please review! Go on, I dare you. **

**Love Micky xx**

Chapter 2

The boy sat on the window sill in the living room, watching the other children play outside. His floppy shoulder length black curls gently framing his white angular face. His icy-blue-grey eyes flicked from child to child, scanning them. He usually took to watching the other children play when he was bored, and he got bored a lot. He never played with the other children though if he could help it, they all thought he was weird, he _was _weird he supposed, but that had never really held him back before, in all truth there had never really been anybody else to play with before. No, he liked to play by himself. He drew his skinny match-stick legs up underneath his chin and tilted his head to the side a fraction of an inch so as to get a better view of two girls and their pathetic attempt to climb a tree.

"Hello?"

He flicked his head round quick as lightning to see who had spoken.

It was a man. He wasn't a particularly old man but he had already started going grey. Probably in his early thirties. He didn't work here so he was here on a visit. He was a parent, you could tell from his expression that he was used to children, but he wasn't a parent of any children here. So parent looking to either foster or adopt. Foster or adopt? Of course, why else would he be here unless he was looking for a new job which judging by his professional cloths he obviously wasn't. Clean wedding ring that was probably about eight years old, ten at the absolute most and no less than five, so happily married for about eight years with kids, adopted kids by the way the care home didn't seem to surprise him. Three, no two kids probably still in infants school. Both boys, no one boy and one girl.

"Hello." the boy replied.

"Can I sit down with you?" the man asked, indicating the other half of the window sill.

He nodded, his curls bobbing up and down "If you like."

"I'm Greg Lestrade." said Greg sitting down next to the boy "What's your name?"

His eyes flicked over Mr Lestrade's body before he answered "Sherlock."

"That's a nice name." Greg smiled "How old are you?"

Sherlock didn't answer, instead he just held up four fingers.

"You know," Greg shifted closer to him "My kids are only a year or two older than you, they're five and six."

Sherlock didn't answer, just blinked up at Greg.

"So why are you waiting here? Why don't you play outside with the other children?" Greg asked.

Sherlock shrugged his tiny little shoulders "I've never really seen the point of it," he lowered his voice "They all think I'm weird." he nodded rather wisely "And anyway, Mycroft's coming to visit me today."

"Who's Mycroft?"

"He's my older brother, he's eighteen." Sherlock explained "But he said he'd come and visit me today, he promised, and he said he was going to bring Anthea."

"Who's Anthea?"

"She's Mycroft's girlfriend." Sherlock explained, looking rather proud at the fact that his older brother had a girlfriend.

Greg paused "Didn't any of the other kids want to play with you then?"

He shook his head, his curls bouncing "No, they don't like me because they think I'm strange."

"I don't think your strange."

"Well then you're probably the first to think that." he didn't speak like he was four, in fact his range of words was a lot vaster than either Sally's or Andy's.

"Why do they think your strange?"

He shrugged his little shoulders` "I don't know."

Greg paused, surveying this little boy "Do you want to come and meet my wife?"

Sherlock glanced up at him, blinking his large grey eyes "Okay."

"Come on then." Greg held out his hand, Sherlock reached up to hold it.

His tiny skinny hand fit perfectly into Greg's palm.

Sophie was out in the garden on her knees talking to some other children, none of which seemed to be paying the slightest bit of attention to her.

"Sophie!" Greg waved with his other hand and she waved back, a wide grin on her face.

She approached them "Hi Greg." she kissed his cheek.

Sherlock gave a tiny little cough, just in case they didn't forget he was there.

Sophie chuckled and knelt down so she was at eye level with the little boy "Hello, what's your name?" she gently ruffled his black curls.

"Sherlock Holmes." he didn't shy away from here, he said it right to here, face to face, like he wasn't nervous or scared at all.

"I'm Sophie." she smiled "How old are you?"

"Four." he raised his head in pride.

"Your very grown up aren't you." Sophie smiled.

Sherlock shook his head, his curls bouncing from side to side "Oh no Mrs Lestrade, I'm only little, I've got lots of growing up to do before I can be a grown up like Mycroft."

"Who's-"

"He's my brother." Sherlock explained "He's eighteen, so he can't live here so he goes to university with his girlfriend." he nodded, rather wisely.

"Sherlock, your brother's here." one of the care workers said.

Sherlock pulled his hand from Greg's grasp and sprinted back into the house, obviously to go a greet his brother and Anthea.

"Oh Greg." Sophie hugged him "He's perfect."

Greg's eyebrows shot up "You sure Soph?"

She nodded eagerly "Of course." he happy expression began to fade "Don't you want him?"

"I… I-" he looked into her face. Her suddenly happy face was now bleak and miserable looking, God Sally was so much like her, they both knew he couldn't say no to that face, he'd always said that one day they'd use it against him, he guessed today was that day "Course I do."

"Thank you!" she squealed, planting a kiss on his lips "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Mr and Mrs Lestrade!" they heard Sherlock call from behind them.

They turned to see the young boy waving wildly at them, being carried by another dark haired boy who did look about eighteen, a pretty girl in the wake.

"Hello, Mr Lestrade." Sherlock's brother shook Greg's hand "Mrs Lestrade." he actually kissed Sophie's hand, clearly he and his little brother were from a rather old fashioned household "Mycroft Holmes." he introduced himself "This is my girlfriend Anthea." he seemed to glow with pride at being able to introduce this pretty young woman as his girlfriend.

"Hello." Sophie smiled rather nervously.

"So, 'Lock here has been telling me about you."

Sherlock nodded, smiling.

"Err…" Greg began.

"Anthea, darling, would you mind taking 'Lock? Only I'd like to talk to Mr and Mrs Lestrade." he asked the pretty girl.

"Sure." she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." he passed Sherlock to her and jerked his head to signal to Greg and Sophie to move away from Anthea and Sherlock, before turning.

The followed him until they were out of earshot of the young woman and the little boy.

He turned back round, facing them with a rather sombre expression "Mr and Mrs Lestrade, I hope you understand that mine and my little brother's parents died less than six months ago."

Sophie looked shocked "I'm so sorry." she placed a comforting hand of Mycroft's shoulder.

He shrugged her off "But we don't need you two feeling sorry for us, we are perfectly alright. My father's solicitors have sorted everything out financially wise, I'm off at university, and Sherlock will inherit his half of our parents money when he becomes of age," he glanced at them both, checking that they were following him still "But, there is a whole fourteen years before that happens. As much as I'd like to, myself and Anthea do not have the time of the accommodation to raise him. And what with him and his Asperger Syndrome it's rather hard to find anybody that would want to look after him." he paused, chewing his lip slightly "Would you two possibly consider adopting Sherlock?"

Sophie nodded eagerly "Of course."

A slight smile plagued the young man's lips "Thank you."

"Oh it's no problem." Sophie smiled and patted Mycroft's shoulder "We'd love to, wouldn't we Greg?"

"What? Oh… yeah… we would."

Mycroft smirked slightly at Greg. He knew exactly what was going on in Greg's head.

"Thank you, Mrs Lesrade," he kissed Sophie's hand once again "Mr Lestrade." he shook Greg's hand "So, shall I tell 'Lock, or shall you?"

Sophie took his hand in both of hers "You tell him, you're his brother."

He gave her a nod of his head "Very well." he jutted out his elbow and indicated for her to take his arm "Shall we?"

She took his arm and grabbed hold of Greg, dragging him along with them.

Anthea was standing down by the tree at the bottom of the garden, holding Sherlock in her arms, chatting avidly with the little boy.

"Anthea darling." Mycroft kissed the top of her head.

She smiled and handed him his little brother.

"Now 'Lock, I've got something very important to talk to you about." Mycroft placed Sherlock on the ground and kneeled down so he and his little brother were at eye level "Me and Mr and Mrs Lestrade have been talking, and we've thought that maybe you could go and live with them, would that be okay?"

Sherlock stared up into his brother's face, then glanced at Sophie and Greg, before turning back to his brother and giving a tiny little nod.

"Good boy." Mycroft kissed his brother's cheek.

"Will you and Anthea still come and visit me?" Sherlock asked, his lip trembling slightly.

"Of course we will." Mycroft assured him "We'll always look after you 'Lock."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

A grin broke out over the little boy's "Okay then." he threw both of his arms around Mycroft's neck and hugged him tightly.

Sophie squeezed Greg's hand, and he knew that her mind was made up and that there was nothing he could do to change that.

_Well _he thought privately to himself _It'll make Sophie happy, and who knows, something very good might come of it. _

**So whatcha think? **

**Review please! **


End file.
